La Reencarnacion Del Mal
by Sasukeuchihachidori
Summary: Albert Wesker ha vuelto a la vida y planea seguir con su plan. Ada Wong abandona a sus hijos y su esposo y se una a una agencia de espias. Luego de 12 años John y Zoey podran detener los planes de Simmons,John perdonara a Ada por lo que les hizo. Todo esto se sabra en la historia.


_**El Regreso Del Mal:**_

**La historia comienza mostrando el nacimiento de los hijos de Leon S. Kennedy y Ada Wong.**

**Luego de 3 años una persona llama a Ada y le ofrece un trabajo como espia donde ganara mucho dinero,Ada sin dudarlo se va y abandona a su esposo y hijos despues de eso pasan 3 años.**

**Todo comienza mostrando un laboratorio de Neo-Umbrella,luego una voz dice humanos revividos en ese momento salen de unas capsulas Albert Wesker,Jack Krauser,Alexia Ashford,**

**Ozwell E. Spencer,Derek C. Simmons y Carla Rádames.**

**-Bienvenidos a todos. Dice Alex Wesker mientras se acercaba a ellos**

**-¿Cuanto tiempo estuvimos muertos? Pregunta Wesker**

**-Mucho tiempo Señor. Responde Alex**

**-¿Que paso con nuestras investigaciones durante ese tiempo? Pregunta Wesker**

**-La BSAA destruyo todas las muestras del Virus-Uroboros pero pudimos rescatar una muestra junto con el Virus-C y Las Plagas. Responde Alex**

**-¿Virus-C? Pregunta Wesker**

**-Si Señor Virus-C,es un Virus muy volati y incontrolable. Responde Alex**

**-Ya entiendo,¿y que paso con Chris Redfield? Dice Wesker**

**-Lo unico que sabemos es que vive en New York con su esposa y hijos. Responde Alex**

**-¿Y que paso con Leon S. Kennedy y Ada Wong? Pregunta Krauser**

**-Leon vive en New York con sus hijos,pero Ada hace 3 años se fue y los abandono y nose a donde fue a parar Ada. Responde Alex**

**-Por cierto Señor Wesker el Virus-C a estado creando a esos JAV´OS que estan en esas capsulas. Dice Alex**

**-Si ya veo,bueno seguiremos con el plan,crearemos todos los B.O.W.S y JAV´OS y atacaremos todo el mundo. Dice Wesker riendose**

**Luego de eso pasan 12 años.**

**Ya an pasado 12 años luego de que Albert Wesker y los demás revivieran,el mundo se encontraba tranquilo ya no habia ningun ataque Bioterrorista.**

**En la nueva oficina del Presidente se podia ver a dos personas un hombre y una mujer,el hombre era el hijo de Leon S. Kennedy y Ada Wong el se llamaba **

**John Scott Kennedy Wong y la hija de Leon y Ada se llamaba Zoey Ada Kennedy Wong.**

**-Muchachos tengo una mission para ustedes,a habido un ataque Bioterrorista en un pueblo llamado El Olvido,quiero que vayan y echen un vistazo de la situacion pero no le dijan a nadie de este ataque Bioterrorista nadie debe enterarse. Le dice a John y Zoey**

**-Si de acuerdo,pero ya nose habia acabado eso de los Bioterroristas. Dice John**

**-Si,pero alguien comenzo todo de nuevo. Responde El Presidente**

**-Bueno un helicoptero los esta esperando afuera,recuerden solo vayan a echar un vistazo nada más. Le dice El Presidente a John y Zoey**

**-Si,de acuerdo. Responden ambos**

**Más tarde cuando llegan al pueblo El Olvido no encuentran a nadie mientras seguian investigando se cruzan con una mujer que cuando los ve huye rapidamnte John y Zoey empiezan a perseguirla llegando a un callejon.**

**-¿Quien eres? Pregunta John**

**-Mi nombre es Ada Wong. Responde la mujer que resultaba ser Ada **

**-Mamá. Responde Zoey asombrada**

**-¿Que John,Zoey son ustedes? Pregunta Ada**

**-Si,somos nosotros. Responde John**

**-Que grande que estan,¿que paso con su padre? Dice Ada**

**-El esta bien en una mission. Responde John enojado**

**-John¿porque me tratas asi? Pregunta Ada**

**-Todabia lo preguntas,tu nos abandonastes cuando eramos pequeños,nunca te voy a perdonar lo que nos hicistes no sabes lo que papa a sufrido por eso y nosotros tambien. Responde John**

**-Si,se que estuve mal pero estoy arrepentida y quisera hablar con tu padre aver si podemos volver y empezar de nuevo. Dice Ada**

**-Talvez ellos te perdonen pero yo nunca lo hare. Responde John**

**-Bueno tengo que irme adios cuidensen. Dice Ada**

**-John creo que fuistes muy dura es nuestra madre. Le dice Zoey a su hermano**

**-No me vengas con eso Zoey,ella nos abandono. Repsonde John**

**-Mejor sigamos con la mission. Dice John**

**Luego John y Zoey llegan a un patio de entrenamiento,en ese momento aparece un hombre que resulta ser Derek C. Simmons.**

**-Asi que ustedes son los hijos de Leon S. Kennedy y Ada Wong. Dice Derek**

**-¿Y tu quien eres? Pregunta John**

**-Mi nombre es Derek C. Simmons,soy un cientifico. Responde Simmons**

_**-**_**Entonces tu eres el causante de que no alla nadie en este pueblo. Dice Zoey**

**-Solamente he comvertido a las personas en JAV´OS. Responde Simmons**

**-Maldito. Dice John**

** no tube toda la culpa su madre Ada Wong me ayudo a hacerlo. Dice Simmons**

**-Deja de mentir Simmons la que te ayudo fue Carla no yo. Responde Ada mientras aparecia a donde estaban todos**

**En ese momento Simmons muta en un tigre con garras.**

**-Zoey preparate para atacar. Dice John**

**-Si. Responde Zoey**

**Luego de una dura batalla Simmons logra huir lanzando una granada de gas,despues John y **

**Zoey lo persiguen llegando a un laboratorio de Neo-Umbrella.**

**Despues John y Zoey ven hablando a Simmons con una mujer identica a su madre.**

***Pero quien es esa mujer nuestra madre no es. Dice Zoey**

***Debe de ser algun tipo de clon. Responde John**

**En ese momento ahi una ...**


End file.
